


letting your guard down on a hot summer night

by phadedphoque



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia, Trans Dave Strider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phadedphoque/pseuds/phadedphoque
Summary: bro teaches dave a little lesson...
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider & Dave Strider
Kudos: 10





	letting your guard down on a hot summer night

Bro glances down to the clock in the corner of his screen. It’s late, later than he thought it was. He’s not surprised, his schedule is often like this-- at least he didn’t skip through a whole day again. The dull glow of his screen is the only thing that illuminates his room: before he ever notices it, it’s dark outside again. He stretches his arms above his head, pops his shoulders out, hears the joints in his back crack from his terrible and constant posture.  
Decides to go get some food, supposing he hasn’t really eaten since the last time he had dinner. He leaves the cold hum of his machine laden room, closing the door shut behind him.  
He meanders through the halls of their apartment, with a stealthy silence. He is both the master of his own domain and the spy sent for espionage. He comes to Dave's room, sees the door cracked open. What an idiot, leaving himself defenseless like that Bro critiques. It seems as though he’ll have to do some training tonight. 

He oozes into his brother's room, hiding himself in shadows. Dave isn’t rustled from his sleep in the slightest. 

Honestly, has he taught this kid nothing?

He watches Dave breathe, the innocent rise and fall of his uncovered back.   
He backs out of the sliver of moonlight slinks back out of his room. He’ll have to teach him a lesson. Clearly, their rooftop sessions aren’t sticking with him well enough. 

He saunters back to the kitchen, and snacks on various leftovers he finds lying around the kitchen. He takes his sweet time ruminating on what he can (and will) do to Dave, revels in the idea of his punishment. He pulls open one of the top cabinets (after neutralizing it, of course) to procure a pretty purple pill that he slips into his pocket for later. Secondly, he opens the fridge to grab a katana, a wooden type will do for tonight. He tucks it under his arm as he takes a gulp of apple juice. It’s a refreshing break from the humidity he’s starting to feel. The air in the rest of the apartment is hot but his own skin is cool, given that he’s got air conditioning in his room. Clearly he’s not going to pay for it where it isn’t needed: Dave can deal.

He watches the dew of his footprints on the kitchen tile fade, any trace of him being there dissolving into thin air, just the way he likes it. He pads back over to Dave’s room through the narrow hallways of their weird and cramped apartment, the sounds of his steps absorbed by the night. 

Once again, he slips into his brother’s room with nothing more than a scrunch of Dave’s nose to signify that he has any inkling of what’s happening in the conscious world. He’s kicked off his covers and flipped onto his back now, revealing he’s gone to sleep without wearing anything other than a shirt and boxers. A complete and utter fool, certainly it wasn’t Bro who raised him to be caught with his pants down this way, despite the temperature outside. The man crouches down, now on eye level with his baby brother. He blows on the bit of his stomach that’s exposed with his shirt pulled up. And yet, the kid doesn't even so much as flinch. Bro places his lips on the baby fat of Dave's stomach, parts them, flicks his tongue out on it and Dave's tummy twitches at the feeling. It’s funny to see how honest he is when he’s asleep, always trying to hide any bit of his feelings from Bro’s all knowing gaze. When he’s sleeping like this Bro is reminded all too well that this is the little bro only he gets to see, only he gets to know. It fills him with pride and possession. 

He looks at Dave's face illuminated by small uneven squares of moonlight from broken blinds from a skylight window. His glasses are still scrunched up at his forehead: evidence that he must have fallen asleep on his phone. Christ, his eyes must be so fucked up.   
Bro lifts the glasses off his face, jaws relaxing when the legs slide through the crevasse between his ear and the side of his head: the weight of their fucked up world taken off his shoulders.  
He traces his fingers oh so lightly along Dave's face like he used to when he was a baby to make him fall asleep faster. A trick he’d found out all on his own, trying his best to be a father, a brother, an artist, an autist, an apocalyptic survivor-- none of these well, mind you. 

Bro realizes the irony, really, he does. It’s him that’s gotten too soft, tried so hard to cut ties with this thing that he knows will cost him his life someday. He’s the one who gets too honest when Dave sleeps. 

He rubs his thumb over Dave's bottom lip, pops his thumb in Dave's mouth, playing with his limp tongue, coating himself in saliva. 

He pries open his jaw just wide enough to pop the pill inside, drop just far enough to fall into his throat. Bro steps back into the shadows and waits.

Dave wakes up suddenly, coughing, choking. He’s drowsy and the air is dry in here sometimes with all the asbestos and dry desert air so it isn't too uncommon for this to happen. He rolls over to the side of his bed to one of the many three-quarters empty juice containers to clear his throat. 

Groggily, he looks out into the darkness of his room, maybe just for a moment wondering if it was him who’d shut the door all the way but doesn’t dwell on it too long before falling back to sleep.

Bro watches Dave get settled back in, waits for him to lie out on the bed, watches his chest rise and fall to a steady soft rhythm. 

He walks back out from his position towards his sleeping beauty. He rolls up his shirt once again and lets his callused, ungloved hand pet on the peach fuzz making its way down his happy trail. He wonders if it tickles, feels just small titters of motion along Dave's skin of where he might have been bothered by the touch. The boy doesnt wake though, continues counting whatever monster must come to mind when he falls into this sleep. Bro rubs his thumb over the peak of Dave;s stomach, gentle like he never is, never lets himself be when he’s awake. He would end worlds for this kid but he’s an open sore festering on the weakest point of his own defenses. He hardens himself to try to make it easier for what he knows one day will need to come but it’s still hard. He steals little moments to himself like this sometimes, golden memories he clings onto, that he’ll continue to cling onto until he's nothing but a smudge in memory in a dream bubble.

He pops his thumb into Dave's belly button, wonders if he could guilt the boy into letting him clean it. That shit used to fly so easily when he was younger but now he’s starting to get rowdier, adolescent. He pops his thumb in and out a few times before sticking his nose inside, giving it a soft sniff. It’s a bit pungent but it’s definitely his baby bro’s stink. He gives his belly button an open mouth adult kiss, sticks his tongue inside it, licks around. Sometimes he thinks about how much he loves Dave that it hurts. He wants to absorb him, make him completely his. He wonders if he suckles hard enough at his umbilical cord if he could suck him back into his heart when he belongs, fill the hole he’s left there. 

If only he could control Dave again, just like his puppets, just like his robots. He doesn't know the future is certain but he knows enough to know it won’t end well. He knows better than anyone that the kid’s got to make his own choices, choose his own mistakes, he just wishes it wasn’t true.

He works his thumb underneath Dave's boxers, pulls them down to reveal the plump flesh of his prickly pubic mons. He takes a sniff, again a distinctly Dave scent. But the hearty summer smells of a boy in the midst of puberty are a natural phenomenon Bro can’t get enough of. 

He blows on the mound, looking for any reaction from Dave. Aside from a breath released from his nostrils he makes no motion. Like Moses parting the red sea, Bro pulls apart the lips of Dave's pussy to reveal perfect dark pink warmth. Bro slips just the tip of his middle finger inside, can already feel that it’s deliciously wet. He slides his fingers along the folds up to the crown of his vulva. He stretches the skin, adjusts it to get a good look at how his baby brothers dick is coming along. It’s grown a considerable amount since the last time he’d seen it. He pulls back the foreskin to reveal the naked head of Daves cocklet, dirty from summer sweat. Bro uses a fingernail to scratch into his, clean away some of the grime. He must hit a nerve because Dave's body jolts, his thighs twitch together. Bro for a moment fears that he’s been caught. He waits there to see what will happen before doing anything else entranced and obsessed with watching his breathing slow. He's always had a way of calming him down. How fucked up, when Bro’s the one he's supposed to rely on. 

He decides to call it quits, the thoughts in his head catching up with him. And besides: the best strategists know when it’s time to call their battles. He finishes with his original plan and makes quick work of Dave's shirt and underwear, slicing them off his body and leaving him in tatters.

**Author's Note:**

> hi all! this was april's somno prompt! sorry it's a bit short and late but hey! better late than never! as always comments and kudos are appreciated and you can check me out on twitter (+ the little comic doodle i made to go with it) on twitter @freder1ckfry! 
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
